In a next generation mobile communication system, i.e., a long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) system, a coordinated multi-point transmission/reception (CoMP) technology can be used to increase the coverage of a high data rate, so as to raise the throughput at a node edge on a network side and increase the throughput of the system. Therefore, when a user equipment (UE) is located at the network edge, the CoMP technology needs to be used for transmission of some services.
The CoMP technology refers to separating multiple transmissions at geographic locations and coordinately participating in data transmission or reception of a user equipment. In the prior art, when a user equipment is handed over between two base stations (eNB), according to an original handover process, when the UE is handed over from the source eNB to the target eNB, the target eNB cannot immediately adopt the CoMP technology for the UE. Therefore, the reception of high data volume services of the UE, the success ratio of the handover of the user equipment and the throughput of the system will be affected.